The Key to the Past
by Fayena Jaye
Summary: A seductive, theiving vixen tries to steal something from Koenma. A special key. What could she want with that? What secrets could she have? What's the key for? Read to find out. REVIEW! Rated R for some vioence, language, and sexuality. Do not read unle
1. From Slave to Captive to Freedom

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Ayena, my character. If I did own YYH, it would be a bit more erotic and depressive. But that is not so, unfortunately. I also do not own anything concerning the Alderbreshin used in this story; it is an idea derived from Blade, and belongs to her.  
  
A/N: This is a slightly erotic story, so you may not be interested in reading it, and I hope no one is offended by it. This is my first story, so if there is OOCness, I am truly sorry. Any type of review is welcome, including criticism or flames. Enjoy.  
  
The Key to the Past.  
  
Chapter 1: From Slave to Captive to Freedom.  
  
In a brightly lit room, music plays. It's music that is similar to American style music. Pop, hip-hop, rap. In the middle of the room, five female demon dancers dance to the rythm and beat of the music. They wear tight, revealing clothes that were very low cut. Some were making the fast beat dance seductive, erotic. The other occupants of the room, males with bluish hair and blue eyes, were watching with mild interest. Towards the end of one of the songs, the leader of the group of men, an Alderbreshin lord, stood up and motioned for the dancers to sit, except for one. A slow song came on, and the remaining dancer began to slowly dance and sing, singing with a beautiful, angelic voice. She began moving towards the still standing male. He smiled and reached out and caressed her breast. Her silver eyes closed as she danced, drifting away and not feeling or seeing anything but the music. The music stopped and and she sat with her head bowed. The male clapped his hands. "Excellent dancing as usual, Ayena. You see? Even a rebellious, fiery spirit such as her's can be tamed." He praised as the other Aldebreshins nodded. A door opened, and a tall Aldebreshin entered.  
  
"My lord!! A slave has escaped! A pit fighter, Shersa. She killed four guards. LORD SAERSECT!!! Please, it wasn't my fault!!" The messenger screamed as Lord Saersect snapped his fingers and two guards killed the messenger.   
  
"Shersa...guards! Bring me Ryshad, the slave hunter. I'm sorry, my lords. This evening is over. The dancers will escort you to the guest chambers. They are at your disposal. All except for Ayena, for she is my private, personal, pleasure slave." Lord Saersect said as he walked toward another door as Ayena followed. They walked down a golden corridor, which was studded with emeralds and rubies. They came to a sapphire studded door, and entered the ornate, gold and silver bed chamber. Saersect led Ayena to the edge of the bed. "Strip." He commanded. She obeyed, stripping until she was entirely naked. He gazed at her, taking in her long, shapely legs, her moist, wet sex, her curved hips, her slender, flat stomach, her large, round, firm breasts with their rose-colored, erect nipples, her slender, graceful neck, her rose colored lips, her almond-shaped, silver eyes with their red flecks and black rims, her long silver hair streaked with black and red, her toned arms, her graceful hands, her sharp fangs and claws, her furry, pointed silver fox ears with black tips, and her fluffy, silver fox tail tipped with black. He walked around her, looking at her firm, round butt. He walked back to her front and put his hand on her hot sex. She looked away, her eyes filled with regret, pain, disgust, hatred, sadness, and loneliness. Her lord and master pulled her towards the bed...  
  
~*~Later, in the bedchamber~*~  
  
Ayen ((Ayena is also called Ayen or Yena)) laid in the bed next to her sleeping master. 'Tamed? My spirit has been tamed? I think not.' She thought. "You are a fool to sleep with a cunning fox." She whispered as she grabbed his dagger from his discarded pants. He woke and stared at her. She smiled. "I'm not tamed. I shall not be tamed, ever, you baka. You stole five years of my life. You stole my past, destroyed my virginity, raped me over and over, every night, allowed your men to have me, you bastard. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now." She whispered menacingly.  
  
"I'm the only one that knows your past. Who you are and what you were. Kill me, and you'll never know." He said frantically.  
  
"That's not good enough. I'd rather live and never know, than to have my spirit die here, waiting for you to tell me. You will die tonight." She said. She reached for his cock and, with the knife and with cold, cruel swiftness, cut it and his balls off. He screamed a high-pitched scream before she stuffed it in his mouth. As he gagged on his own cock, she cut his throat and sat back, watching with sweet satisfaction as he slowly died, with the sweet, rich blood pouring out of him. She finally got up after he was dead, and she got dressed and left the palace. As she walked through the Aldebreshin City, she began to smile. She didn't look back...  
  
~*~Two years later~*~  
  
A shadow stole into a dark hall. 'No one here? Not good. There should be ogres running around. Oh well, I can't turn back now. I have a job to do.' The dark figure thought as it moved into a large room. Staying in the darkest of shadows, it moved to a desk that stood in the middle of the room. "Now where is that key?" The person said in a feminine voice. She reached into a small drawer and pulled out a tiny key. "Got it." She said triumphantly as she closed the drawer. A light went on and a cage of energy fell around her. A small toddler with a pacifier walked in followed by a blue ogre.  
  
"See ogre? I knew someone would try to get that key. Just a matter of time." Koenma said as he snatched the key from the tall, silver vixen demon that had attempted to steal it. "Who are you? Who sent you and why?" He asked. The vixen smiled and folded her arms defiantly. He frowned and turned to the ogre. "Tie her up over there." He said, motioning to a corner. The ogre got the girl out of the cage and tied her hands, then tied the rope to a pole that had appeared in the corner.She glared at them both as the ogre left. Koenma went to his desk and began to stamp the all-important papers.  
  
"I probably stand a better chance of getting out of here if I talk, right?" The girl asked sullenly. Koenma nodded. "Yena. That's my name. And I don't know who wants the key, or why. I don't ask my employer questions." Koenma looked at her for a second before he returned to his paperwork. Ayen/Yena switched tactics. "You know, it's too bad you're a child. You're cute." She purred. He looked up, startled and he blushed. He changed into his teenager form. "Oh, you ARE cute. No, handsome. A prince, too. Too bad I can't please you, but my hands are tied." She said sweetly. He smiled, got up, and grabbed the rope, pulling her towards him 'Sucker. All men are the same.' She thought as he sat down. She straddled him and began rubbing her sex against his erect cock. He moaned and reached to untie her hands. She smiled and grabbed his hands and forced them behind him and she tied them, then got up. "You really are cute, but not my type. I have other, better, things to do. I will be back for that key, though." She said as she walked out. "Bye." She said as she left. He sat there for a moment, stunned, then began hollering for an ogre to untie him.  
  
~  
  
Poor, foolish Koenma. Well, what do you think? Oh, and because Blade helped me get into all this fanfic stuf, I'll mention her story, "The Legend." It's really good, trust me. And it's where I got the Aldebreshin stuff from. Blade has got a good and fertile imagination. Many ideas. And if you read either her story or mine, please review it. She has 8 wondeful chapters, yet only 21 reviews. Sad, no? I seriously do not mind ANY review. Flames and criticism are very much welcome. 


	2. Beautiful

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Ayena, my character. If I did own YYH, it would be a bit more erotic and depressive. But that's not so, unfortunately. I also do not own anything concerning the Alderbreshin used in this story; it is an idea derived from Blade, and belongs to her.  
  
~Anyways, I have actually gotten reviews. I didn't know my story was actually liked! Thanks to those of you who liked it, and I am sorry for the wait. I had writer's block, work, school, and of course I happen to have been grounded awhile. I am a bit unsure of what to do for this story. I know what to do with Ayena, but the key she was searching for has no exact purpose yet. Any ideas are welcome. Enjoy.~  
  
Chapter 2: Beautiful  
  
Laughter echoed throughout the room. Yuusuke and Kuwabara were doubled over, laughing so hard that tears were falling from their eyes. Kurama too was laughing, softly though, and Hiei had a small smile. Botan was trying hard not to laugh as well, only out of respect for KoEnma. "It is not funny! This is serious!" KoEnma yelled, his face red with embarrassment. This only made them laugh harder.  
"HA!!! So...you...ha ha...want us to find this....HA! girl...thief...ha ha...for you?" Yuusuke asked, unable to say much without laughing.  
"No! Yuusuke, stop laughing! The girl is not important. What she was attempting to do is the important thing!" KoEnma told him.  
"What, trying to fuck a toddler?" Kuwabara asked, before he and Yuusuke broke down laughing again.  
"I am not a toddler!" Koenma screamed, getting impatient. Normally, he wouldn't get this upset, but after having been embarrassed like this, he was very upset. He waited for a few moments, letting Yuusuke and Kuwabara calm down enough to listen. "She tried to steal an important key. My father asked me to watch over it, to take care of it. He said it was very important and that no one must get to it. This thief.." He paused as Yuusuke and Kuwabara laughed again. "was looking for it. She tried to steal it. One of the reasons why this is so significant is because few know of the key, and it's not very valuable. It has no magical properties, and it is not very shiny, beautiful, or magnificent. It looks like an ordinary key, except that it's a dull gold and its small. I want you to find her, and find out why she's after it and what she knows about it." He informed them.  
"And what did she look like? If we are going to search for her, we need to know." Kurama asked. "Also, is she still here in Reikai? Or did she escape to makai?"  
"She is a tall silver vixen demon, and as far I know, she is in ningenkai. She doesn't have access to a portal at the moment, since I have placed guards at them. She is probably hiding in ningenkai somewhere. Go." He ordered. Yuusuke and the others stared at him a moment before they turned and made their way out.  
  
~*~A little while later, in ningenkai.  
  
"Damn, this is so stupid. There's no way we can find her. We don't even know what to look for, not really." Yuusuke grumbled. He and the others were walking through a forest in ningenkai, searching. Kuwabara had sensed a demon in that area, and they had been walking through it for about an hour now. Kurama sighed. 'A silver vixen? And from what KoEnma had said, a very beautiful one. Youko would be interested, especially since she was a thief.'  
"She's uh...this way, I think. Her energy is this way!" Kuwabara yelled, forging ahead. Kurama looked around, then spotted the silver hair before it vanished. Without saying a word, he was off, running after the owner of the hair. The trees and other plants moved out of his way, yet the person was still able to stay ahead of him. He heard Hiei and the others running after him, but the plants were causing them trouble, all except for Hiei, though he was staying far enough back so that Yuusuke and Kuwabara didn't get lost. Kurama managed to get a vine around the ankle of the runner. The silver haired person tripped and fell, crying out as she hit her head on a rock. Kurama walked quickly towards the person and bent down. A female silver vixen with black and red streaks lay on the ground, her hair spread out around her head. She had a small bruise already formed on her forehead, where she hit her head. 'She's beautiful...' Kurama said, gazing at her. 'Very beautiful...'  
  
~Ok, did you like this chapter? I hope so, took me awhile to get it all done. Any ideas or anything are welcomed, and if you have questions I will try to answer them. Next chapter, Kurama gets to know Ayen. 


End file.
